


Gone

by hobyblack



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desert Island, Disasters, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Eventual Relationships, Gen, Inspired by The Langoliers, Inspired by The Twilight Zone, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: A medley of my favourite Marvel characters get trapped on a deserted island after a disastrous plane crash with unexpected consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

_JFK Airport, New York City..._

As thunder crackled in the distance the screen displayed that all flights were delayed or cancelled, except for one. Flight 114, 2100 hours, from New York City to London. Pressure from an eccentric billionaire Tony Stark had urged the flight to go on.

There were only ten passengers, but regulations stated there must be at least two pilots and two flight attendants. Liz Allan had grabbed up the extra shift. There wouldn’t be much to do on a Red Eye with only a handful of passengers and she could use the money. Maybe she’d even have time to get some studying in.

Pepper Potts was not as happy about the shift and was amiably grumbling to Liz about how they really didn’t need two flight attendants. “Carol is going to sleep for the first few hours. Clint can handle the plane himself. We could probably get a nap in if we alternated.”

“Sure,” Liz said. The passengers boarded and they went through the safety procedures that were now ingrained in her memory and she recited them as habit more than from thinking about them.

Wanda had a seat near the back of the plane, and from there she observed the others. She didn't care much for flying and had taken a sedative, hoping to sleep through most of the flight.

Many of the passengers, like her were alone. A girl in her twenties wearing headphones and staring out the window, a man in an expensive suit and sunglasses, despite it being the evening, a beautiful woman with red hair and a leather jacket. There were a couple of handsome men that Wanda had gathered were a couple by their body language. A boy of about twenty who she had thought was with his mother, except she had heard him call her Aunt May. Finally, there was a cheerful man and his daughter who was maybe ten.

Wanda felt that something was terribly wrong. _It's nothing. It's called anxiety. You're not psychic,_ she told herself. But the sense of foreboding didn't leave. She ordered herself a drink that mixed with her pills to send her off into a light, uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean..._

"Coulson says the barometer is visibly moving. Not a good sign," Melinda May. "What's your equipment say?" They were aboard a private military jet with Coulson piloting.

"Investigate an environmentally anomaly, they said. It'll be fun they said," Jemma Simmons said as she worked beside Leo Fitz.

"Simple version?" Fitz said. "Everything is going crazy."

"I don't know why they sent us here," Sam Wilson said. "I mean, the scientists I get. But why is this a military operation?"

"It's not a military operation. It's a Special Ops, Operation," James Rhodes, known as Rhodey said. "It's slightly different."

"Sounds above my paygrade," Sam said.

"You're trustworthy," Rhodey said. "Reliable and can adapt to any environment. That's what we need in Special Ops."

"Uh, guys?" Simmons asked. "I can no longer access our geographical coordinates."

* * *

At first the flight seemed to be routine to pilot Clint Barton. It was just after they got out over the Atlantic Ocean that things started to seem a little out of sorts. Nothing major at first. Turbulence, lightning, a barely noticeable drop in air pressure.

And then...

Clint unbuckled despite the turbulence. He hadn't thought it necessary to wake his co-pilot Carol Danvers up until then. Minor disturbances. But all at once, when they reached 39°58'35.9"N, 49°03'57.4"W, the GPS went out, as did the radio and the emergency locator transmitter. All at once.

"Carol, wake up!" he said, shaking her gently from where she was sitting in the back of the cockpit. His voice was quiet so as to not alert the passengers they were in trouble.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked, her voice equally low as she woke up, though her heart was beating fast.

"I don't know," Clint said. "I don't know."

* * *

"What was our last known coordinates?" May asked Simmons.

"58'35.9"N, 49°03'57.3"W," Simmons readout. "We haven't gotten much farther than that. But we should go back. It's not safe. Something's interfering with our equipment and I don't know about you, but I don't want to die today."

"I don't want to die today either, but..." Rhodey started to say before he was interrupted as Flight 114 collided into their plane with a sickening crunch.

* * *

Wanda was in a daze. She had slept through the turbulence, but the intense force of the impact of the two planes definitely woke her up out of her slumber. All she knew was that the front of the plane had hit _something_. It wasn't a total free fall. Despite the damage to the plane, Clint and Carol had managed to keep the plane from falling out of the sky in favour of descending at a somewhat safe pace. The only problem? There was nowhere to land.

The Emergency Oxygen Systems released. Wanda didn't grab hers. She was in some kind of stupor. Distantly, she thought she knew something like this was going to happen. Strangely she wasn't panicking now. Was it shock? Was it disassociation? She didn't know. Wanda Maximoff closed her eyes.

* * *

The collision had taken away most of the back of the small military jet.

_Investigate an environmental anomaly, it'll be fun they said._

Sam was glad they had prepared for the worst. All five of them had parachute backpacks and he deployed his after just a split second to survey the damage of the plane. He thought about what Rhodey had said. That Sam was good at adapting to any environment, which was needed for a Special Operative.

_Let's hope he's right._

* * *

_I hate planes,_ Peter thought to himself. He had his oxygen mask on, but he noticed the girl behind him didn't. She had been drinking and looked out of it. In fact, she looked like she was going to sleep. Or...

Peter turned around. Luckily, Wanda was in the seat behind him and although it was awkward, he could reach to put her mask on for her. Her eyes opened in surprise. Peter blushed, but she was probably too out of it to notice.

Aunt May was clutching Peter's arm, and they were all falling now. Falling? Descending on purpose? He wasn't sure. It seemed to him they were making a hasty emergency landing. In the middle of the ocean.

_In the middle of the ocean._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for my Deserted Island AU square for Marvel Bingo. The first chapter didn’t have the island yet so I didn’t mention it. This chapter will count for the Deserted Island square and future chapters might fill future squares.

Peter braced himself for the plane to land in the ocean, he tried to mentally prepare himself for the likelihood that he would drown.

And then a small bump as they hit the ground.

_The ground?_

Peter looked out the window and realized that somehow, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean they had found a patch of dry land. It was a beach, but beyond Peter could tell there were trees, a forest, mountains. He looked at Aunt May. He was glad to have the oxygen mask on, because even with it he felt as if he could barely breath. The plane came to a slightly premature stop when it hit the trees.

\---

Meanwhile, the passengers aboard the smaller plane had parachuted into the ocean. However they saw Flight 114 make a hasty landing on an island not more than a mile west and knew they would have to swim for it.

\---

Clint and Carol had gotten everyone safely out of the plane and had become the kind of unofficial authority figures since they were the pilots. The pilots, the two flight attendants, and all ten passengers had made it safely. Wanda was looking faint but no one seemed to suffer more than a few cuts and bruises.

"Is anyone a doctor or some kind of healthcare worker?" Pepper asked the group. No one answered.

"We collided with another plane," Sergeant Bucky Barnes said. "They'll need help."

"How is there another plane we didn't know about?" Daisy asked. "Isn't there some kind of regulation to make sure two planes don't fly directly within each others paths?"

"Our equipment went out shortly before the collision," Carol said. "We may not have been on the exact trajectory we were supposed to be on." She eyed the waters.

"It was a military plane," Captain Steve Rogers said. "If they're military they should have the survival skills necessary to get us here. Wherever here is. How long ago did the equipment cut out?"

"Not long," Carol said. "I would estimate we're within 50 miles of where the equipment went out. 100 tops."

"Then they should be able to find us, right?" Cassie Lang, the one child who had been unfortunate enough to fly on Flight 114 said.

"Yeah," her father Scott said, trying to sound hopeful. "They'll be out looking for us in no time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short exposition chapter, the next chapter will be more substantial. Thank you for reading!


End file.
